


they say the world is built for two (only worth living if someone is loving you)

by transgirluma (gayapplewhite)



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayapplewhite/pseuds/transgirluma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“when she was sixteen, evie was selected to go to aurodon. mal was going too, and so was carlos and jay, which was good. she wouldn’t be alone. evie held carlos’s hand as they were going through the barrier. everyone here must hate them.”</p><p>or; evie through the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they say the world is built for two (only worth living if someone is loving you)

evie has been in love with mal for as long as she can remember. and probably before that, even.

//

she was six when she first kissed mal on the cheek. her mother saw and hissed at her that there was no room for love in her heart. if she was going to be a princess, she was going to have to learn to love the prince she married.

//

she was in third grade when she kissed carlos behind the bushes on the playground and pretended he was mal. afterwards, he admitted that he was pretending she was jay, and swore her to secrecy. she pinkie-swore him she wouldn’t say a word.

//

when she was thirteen, she came out to carlos. “i think i’m a little gay.”  
carlos grinned. “dude! same!” he exclaimed, holding up his hand for a high five.

//

when they were fourteen, carlos stumbled out of his house with an arm that was almost broken.  
“i fell,” he stuttered.  
“bullshit,” mal shot back.  
“was it your mom again?” evie asked softly. she was lucky. her mother had never hit her. she knew mal’s mom hit her as punishment sometimes, and jay’s dad slapped him occasionally, but her mom had never laid a hand on her. carlos’s mother was the worst. she hurt him just because she felt like it.  
carlos didn’t respond, which in itself was enough of an answer. “i’m going to fucking kill her,” mal hissed, and her eyes flashed for a moment with what seemed like green fire. jay shrunk back. he seemed almost afraid of mal. evie didn’t understand that. how could someone be afraid of mal when she was so, so beautiful?

//

when she was fifteen, jay tried to kiss her. she shied away, and he told her that he’d liked her for a long time.  
“oh,” she said in response, her heart breaking for carlos, who she knew still had a crush on jay. “i’m kind of gay,” evie told him to comfort him. she didn’t want him to be mad at her.  
“oh,” jay said, thinking for a long moment. “so that means you like ladies, right?”  
“um, yeah,” evie replied.  
“i like ladies. but also guys? is there a word for that?” jay asked.  
“i don’t know,” evie replied honestly. she’d only heard gay whispered by the people at school and knew vaguely what it meant.  
“okay. thanks anyway.” and jay laid his head on her shoulder and she squeezed his hand gently and the evening sky gave way to night.

//

when she was sixteen, evie was selected to go to aurodon. mal was going too, and so was carlos and jay, which was good. she wouldn’t be alone. evie held carlos’s hand as they were going through the barrier. everyone here must hate them. evie knew it would only take one wrong move and she would be expelled and back the isle with her mother and without her friends.

//

on her third night at aurodon, she went to get a glass of water and found audrey and jane making out in the bathroom.  
“why’re you looking?” audrey snapped at her.  
“i’m just…” evie trailed off. she didn’t know what to say. “i’m like you?” she said carefully.  
“what? a lesbian?” audrey softened a little as she said it.  
“um, yeah, i think so,” evie replied. “that does mean likes girls, right?”  
“um, duh,” audrey replied.  
“thanks,” evie said. “i’ve never…no one has ever told me anything about not being, well, straight.”  
“you’re welcome,” audrey flashed a quick smile. “you can repay me by leaving me and my girlfriend alone.”

//

when she was seventeen, mal and ben went to the dance together. when mal told her, evie almost cried.  
“i think i love her,” she sobbed to carlos later.  
“yeah, i know,” carlos said, comforting her. he and jay had been dating for six months, and it was hard for them both that they knew they could never really tell anyone else. “it’s going to be okay, eves,” he whispered, using the nickname he’d had for her since they were little.

//

when she was seventeen and a half, she came out to mal. “i’m a lesbian.”  
mal scrunched up her nose. “what?” she asked, with confusion and disappointment.  
“i like girls.”  
“oh. is that all?” mal asked gently.  
evie wanted to say that she loved her, that she’d loved her since they were little, but she couldn’t, so she nodded instead.  
“i think i’m kind of in love with you,” mal whispered, and evie didn’t know what to say at first.  
“what? really?” evie asked.  
“yeah,” mal replied, blushing. “it’s okay, you don’t have to like me back or anything - ”  
instead of responding, evie stepped forward and kissed her.  
“oh,” mal murmured against evie’s lips. “so this is what this feels like.”  
when she was seventeen and a half, evie fell in love. and lucky for her, the girl she loved fell in love with her back.


End file.
